


蜗牛19

by youbhajg_jiu



Category: vbgfhfh
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 17:16:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18695863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youbhajg_jiu/pseuds/youbhajg_jiu





	蜗牛19

杨九郎觉得，自己现在的表情一定可以用咬牙切齿来形容，他推着张云雷，把人给压到了床上，微笑的嘴角一点儿也不友善的说到：“介意！特别介意，非常介意，我还介意你说出来，更介意你居然因为这个沉默了一路。”

张云雷看着冒了火杨九郎，心情突然好了起来，他眯着眼笑着，仰起头亲了他一下：“都说了是在你之前了，我现在心里就你一个人。”

杨九郎听到他的话并没有觉得好受一些，他真的特别在意有谁能让张云雷爱了七年，七年，占据了张云雷整个懵懂的青春。  
杨九郎咬着牙问他：“七年？你才多大？你从十几岁就爱上他了？你屁大点儿年龄能懂什么是爱？他哪儿好了能让你爱七年？比得过我吗？”

张云雷听着他一点儿也不满的质问语气直想笑：“连珠炮什么呢，都过去了，好好好，有可能也不是爱，行吗？”

杨九郎翻着白眼不想接话，他觉得，如果这个人出现在自己面前，自己一定要狠狠的打他一顿来出气。

张云雷笑着吻住了他，后者因为生气一点儿也不想动，美人在怀也压不住的醋劲儿让张云雷有些无奈，他轻轻咬了下嘴唇，贴近杨九郎的耳边说到：“别气了，我刚刚其实在想我会不会怀孕。”

杨九郎看了他一眼，虽然谢金说了他的女性器官可以承受性爱，但是并不知道他会不会怀孕，所以杨九郎也不敢轻易的乱来，连他自己也想不明白，怎么遇到了张云雷的事，自己就变得这么谨小慎微呢，明明带套就好了。

但是杨九郎还是一忍再忍的忍了好几天，直到张云雷都觉得他要把自己憋疯。

而刚才在路上的时候，张云雷确实是因为过去的事伤了心，但也就那么一会儿，他清楚得很，过去的事想也没用，不如想想未来的事，这么一想就想到了孩子的问题。

张云雷也不是没考虑过他跟杨九郎将来怎么办，其实他一直不自信，他不知道自己跟他能走多远，他觉得杨九郎的父母根本就接受不了自己，而且就算接受了，如果自己能怀孕，那要怎么解释，如果怀不了孕，那杨九郎就逃不过要和女人结婚的命运。

所以张云雷沉默了一路。

可是杨九郎并不信他的话，他觉得张云雷说怀孕的事，就是在转移自己的注意力，他忿忿的说到：“怀不怀孕不重要，你先给我解释清楚，你爱了谁七年？”

张云雷极为无奈：“你怎么还逮着这事儿不放了呢？”

杨九郎瞪了他一眼：“废话！我要是给你说我爱了别人七年你是个什么滋味儿？！”

张云雷的眼神暗了暗，他抬起手把杨九郎的头压了下来，然后抱着他亲了起来，杨九郎在生气所以还是不动，张云雷一咬牙，张开嘴就把舌头伸进了对方的嘴里。

但杨九郎就跟铁了心一样，不论张云雷怎么勾引他，他都不动，张云雷翻了个白眼：“醋劲儿怎么这么大呢？”

杨九郎撅着嘴鼓起腮帮子，表示极度不满：“你别说他是过去时，他就是远过去时我也不乐意！”

张云雷笑了一下，杨九郎的样子太像一个要不到糖吃，就开始撒泼打滚的小孩儿了，他开口问他：“你真想知道是谁？”

杨九郎继续撅着嘴点了点头，张云雷看了他一会儿，然后开口说到：“他是收养我的人，哑巴死后，我又在那个山上流浪了一段时间，他发现了我，就把我收养了，他是个有钱人，虽然没你那么夸张，但是足以把我从那种无处安家的日子里带到天堂里去。他送我去上学，让我再也不用担心活不到明天，他让我走上人生正轨，让我过上了我这辈子都觉得过不上的日子，甚至让我知道了爱。”

孩童时期总会有一个崇拜的人，张云雷小时候崇拜哑巴，那个男人一无所有，却撑起了他的一片天地，后来张云雷遇到了一个男人，他温文儒雅，总对张云雷笑眯眯的，起先张云雷觉得，自己也像崇拜哑巴一般崇拜他，但是时间一久，那份崇拜突然变了质。

孩子青涩懵懂的喜欢，让张云雷慌张又甜蜜，那个人是他的一束光，他努力至极就是为了能追逐着那束光。

但哑巴从小就告诉他，他和别人不一样，他绝对不能告诉别人自己有两个生殖器，那在别人眼里是怪胎，所以张云雷一点儿也不让那个男人看到自己的下半身，更没有让他知道自己与众不同。

或许正因为这样，男人把他当成了亲生儿子一般对待，送他去最好的学校，让他住在最好的环境里，张云雷想学本事保护自己，他就让他去试试能不能进失格基地，他把张云雷养大成人，一路护送他走的安安稳稳。

但事情总会出现变节，加上张云雷对他的那份感情，早就不同于崇拜那个简单，他还是告诉了那个男人自己的不同。

男人受过高等教育，所以并没有说什么，他只是说让张云雷保护好自己，千万不能和别人发生关系。

张云雷庆幸他没有把自己当怪物，他还以为男人是因为见多识广所以见怪不怪，可那之后不到半年，他才突然明白，所有的一切，都不过是海市蜃楼，泡沫幻影。

张云雷被男人送去了科学院，男人冰冷的声音告诉他：“你始终与他人不同。”

而男人能狠下心来把他送去那个地狱的唯一原因，居然是为了钱，那是张云雷第一次明白，人的贪婪毫无底线。

张云雷一句话也没有问他，他在男人把他送去研究所的那一刻，就彻底寒了心，他不知道自己去研究院的目的，只知道自己是个试验品，研究员里的人告诉他，那只用在这里呆一年，然后就会给他一笔巨大的财产，张云雷同意了。

而在研究院的那一年，是张云雷这一辈子的噩梦，每天面对的冰冷器材与毫无止境的实验，时时刻刻都在折磨着张云雷的神经，他就像一个任人宰割的物品一般，从身体到心灵，被折磨的体无完肤。

一年过后，研究院履行了他们的承诺，他们给了张云雷一大笔钱，然后让他走了，张云雷拿着那张支票回去找了男人，他把钱直接扔到了男人的脸上，留下了最后一句话：“自此之后，我们两不相欠。”

张云雷讲完这一切后，深深的叹了口气，他其实不知道告诉杨九郎这一切是不是对的选择，就连孟鹤堂都不知道他的全部经历。

但是他突然想说，他想把自己的那些血淋淋的伤疤揭给杨九郎看，他希望能在自己干固的心灵上得到哪怕一丝丝的慰藉也好。

杨九郎听完他说的话，愣神了好久，故事从别人那里听来总是波澜不惊，但如果设想故事的主角是自己，杨九郎觉得，他会在最开始的时候，就会有不想活的想法。

人最痛苦的不是一直生活在地狱里，而是去了天堂后，又下到了地狱。

他弯下腰抱住了张云雷：“我后悔问你了，又让你揭了一次疤。”

张云雷笑了笑：“都过去了，我能说出来，也就代表我走出来了。”

杨九郎把脸埋在他的胸膛上，他恨透了那个收养张云雷的人，他把自己捧在手心里疼的人伤的这么深，他最好一辈子也别出现自己面前。

张云雷拍了拍他，他感觉到了杨九郎身上散发了一丝杀意，他安慰的抚摸着杨九郎的背轻声说道：“别想这个了，我想跟你商量个很重要的事。”

杨九郎沉默了一会儿，他收拾了一下情绪，然后继续闷在张云雷的怀里：“你说。”

张云雷眨眨眼揉了揉的他头发：“你想不想要孩子？”

杨九郎猛地一抬头：“你说什么？”

张云雷笑了一下：“我想了好几天，决定还是去检查吧，虽然我真的怕医院那种地方，因为它总能让我想起研究院，但是我想知道我能不能怀孕。”

张云雷是真的思考了很久，他觉得哪怕杨九郎的父母不接受自己，但是能有个孩子的话，也能让杨九郎不被迫和那些个认识都不认识的女人结婚。

杨九郎转动了一下卡了壳的大脑，他小心翼翼地问张云雷：“你的意思是，如果你能怀孕，你想生一个我的孩子？”

张云雷盯着他的眼睛点点头。

杨九郎觉得自己心里炸开了花儿，他没想到张云雷愿意跟自己要孩子，他这话对于杨九郎来说，简直就像托付了一辈子一样。

杨九郎一点儿也不想去调查那个什么三四岁的孩子了，他低头吻住张云雷的双唇，极其迅速的扒光了他的衣服，他在心里忿忿的想着，被迫生的孩子什么的一点儿也不重要，反正磊磊也不知道，自己的娃才是第一位。

张云雷看着杨九郎的样子皱着眉笑了起来：“你猴急什么啊，要还是不要？”

杨九郎一边吻他一边回答：“我这不是用实际行动告诉你要吗。”

张云雷笑弯了眉眼：“也别高兴那么早，万一我怀不了呢。”

杨九郎的双唇吻上他的胸前：“怀不了就怀不了，我现在就想上你。”

张云雷被他一句话臊红了脸，他伸手捧住了杨九郎的脸：“你可要明白孩子代表着什么。”

杨九郎勾起嘴角一笑，向前又吻住了他的双唇：“当然明白，别说孩子了，不管有没有这小崽子，你这一辈子都是我的。”

说完后他伸出舌头勾住了张云雷的舌尖，一只手撑在他的旁边，一只手不老实的往下摸索着。

张云雷被他亲的乱了气息，杨九郎的舌头划过一个个贝齿，然后用牙轻轻的咬了两下张云雷的下唇，他转过头亲上敏感的脖子，唇齿在脖颈处留下一个个吻痕。

杨九郎柔软的舌头一路下滑，咬住了身下人胸前硬起来的那点突起，张云雷因为轻微的刺痛，没忍住呻吟出声，杨九郎一边玩弄着敏感的乳头，一边用腿分开张云雷的双腿。

张云雷喘着气抱住了杨九郎的脑袋：“啊哈……慢…慢点…”

杨九郎握住张云雷抱住自己的手说到：“你老公没直接脱了裤子艹进去就已经够慢了。”

张云雷被他说的满脸通红，伸手掐了一下杨九郎的脸，他最近发现杨九郎在床上总能说一些他受不住的荤话。

杨九郎把他的乳头玩弄到娇红欲滴，然后直起身子去床头柜里拿出了避孕套，介于每次只要前戏做的够足，就根本用不到润滑液这种东西，所以倒也省了他还要准备一堆东西在床头柜里，但是避孕套不能少。

不过现在张云雷说愿意要自己的孩子，杨九郎拿着避孕套思考了一下，是不是这东西也可以不用了。

张云雷看着他的表情就知道他在想什么，他红着脸又掐了一下杨九郎：“你敢不用试试，还不知道我有没有子宫能不能怀孕！”

杨九郎又思考了一下，那还是用吧。

他把盒子拿了出来，然后拆开包装撕下了一个，因为没手拿就叼到了嘴里，然后把盒子扔到了床旁边的垃圾桶里。

张云雷看着杨九郎用嘴叼着避孕套，心里砰砰砰的跳了起来，这人的动作配上满眼的情欲既然性感的不行。

杨九郎低头又亲了一下他的唇，然后便俯下身咬住了他大腿根部的嫩肉。  
手上从大腿摸到腰侧，激的张云雷猛地一颤，他隔着内裤吻上张云雷硬起来的欲望，牙齿配合着舌头用最轻的力道咬住了肉棒。

张云雷仰着头闭眼不敢看他：“嗯…九郎……”

杨九郎看着身下的人下体渗出了水渍，他低声一笑：“磊磊，你今天湿的有点儿快了。”

张云雷抬手捂住脸：“啊……闭嘴…嗯…”

杨九郎用舌头在张云雷肉棒的顶端不停打转，他隔着内裤含住了龟头轻轻一吸，张云雷被他弄得差点没把持住，他伸手退下了对方身上仅剩的那一条内裤，然后张口吞下张云雷完全硬起的欲望。

嘴上模仿着性交的动作不停的吞吐着肉棒，摩擦而出的水声一直刺激着张云雷的耳朵，他控制不住自己的声音说到：“啊……嗯啊…哈…你…你慢点……”

杨九郎并没有听他的话，他伸手抬高了张云雷的一只腿，身下的花穴一览无余的展现在了他的面前，他放开张云雷的肉棒，舌头舔抵上粉嫩的阴唇。

张云雷被他挑逗的浑身兴奋：“啊啊…九郎…嗯啊……别这么舔……啊……”

杨九郎勾着嘴角无声地笑了笑，他用舌尖分开阴唇，里边的蜜液一股一股的流了出来，张云雷被自己身体的反应臊到不行，身下的花穴喝菊穴都因为兴奋而不停的收缩。

杨九郎把舌头伸进了花穴里搅动了两下，里边的温度微微的热，他退出舌头换上手指在花穴里做扩充，然后直起身亲了下张云雷的耳朵：“宝宝，今天后边的小穴可要失宠了，你下面实在太诱人了。”

张云雷喘着气不接他的话。  
杨九郎感受着他的身下已经被蜜液完全打湿，花穴也在邀请一般的在他手指上收缩不停，他忍不住在自己早已硬挺的肉棒上套上了避孕套，然后挺身缓缓的进到了花穴里。

张云雷感受着杨九郎的火热进到身体里，一个没忍住差点高潮：“啊…九郎……嗯，啊太大了……啊…”

杨九郎听着他的话强忍住想立马艹晕他的冲动说到：“后面舒服还是这里舒服？”

张云雷咬着嘴没说话，他也不知道哪个更舒服，张云雷感觉后穴就一处敏感点，而现在他觉得浑身上下碰一下都能让自己兴奋。

杨九郎看他害羞的不愿开口，他笑了笑吻了下张云雷冒汗的鼻尖，身下的肉棒感受着他身体里的柔软，杨九郎觉得自己能溺死在他的花穴里。  
他缓缓的动了两下身子，张云雷自他进去后就敏感的不行，他感觉到花穴已经完全适应了肉棒的进入，然后便开始由慢到快的插动了起来。

张云雷手指抓紧身下的床单，随着他的频率被晃散了理智，他极力的想控制住自己的声音，但只要张嘴就是呻吟：“啊啊……哈…啊……九郎…嗯…啊……”

杨九郎速度逐渐加快，他握住了张云雷的一只手说到：“没事宝贝，叫出来，你叫床声特好听。”

张云雷听见他的话羞的不行，但是因为杨九郎的冲撞，他根本控制不住呻吟：“嗯…啊…啊……哈……”

杨九郎的动作持续了许久，直到张云雷突然浑身一颤，花穴突然缩紧了起来，他没忍住的叫出了声：“啊啊啊…九郎…嗯…啊”

杨九郎被他这一收差点没忍住，他知道张云雷高潮了，但不是射精，而是阴道高潮。

张云雷第一次体会到这种感觉，快感比射精高了好多倍，他颤着身子持续了一会儿，然后浑身一松，下体便流出了更多的蜜液，杨九郎安慰的吻了吻他：“舒服吗？好像阴部高潮比射精爽的多。”

张云雷双眼迷离，完全一副事后的表情看着杨九郎，杨九郎让他缓了一会儿，便又开始在他花穴里动了起来。

刚高潮完的身体处处都是敏感点，杨九郎每动一下，张云雷身体就会颤抖一下，肉棒在花穴里抽插了几十下后，张云雷就又动了情，下体因为过多的蜜液和肉棒的抽插不停的响着水声，身下的床单已经湿了一小摊，杨九郎又动了几十下后，便抽出肉棒握住了张云雷的欲望一起撸动了起来。

张云雷的欲望因为兴奋一直硬着，这会儿被杨九郎的手握住后，整个身子都跟着颤抖了起来，他觉得这回自己是要射精，他张着嘴的呻吟声千娇百媚：“啊啊…嗯……九郎……我要射了……啊哈…”

杨九郎吻住了他微张着的嘴，喘着粗气低着声音说：“等我一起。”  
然后又快速的撸动了一会儿，俩人便双双到达了高潮。

但是仅仅一次对于杨九郎来说根本不够，他刚体验到了张云雷下体花穴里的美妙，便开始无止境的要起了张云雷，后者拒绝他也不听，直到把人给艹晕了过去。

张云雷闭眼前想的唯一一件事就是，照这种做法，他要认真的思考跟杨九郎的夫妻床事生活了。


End file.
